Dragon Ball LOL
This story was made by TheDragonGolen and Vegeta17. Warning if you suffer, Coughing, Dieing, Becoming Yoshi see your doctor immediately. "I am WOMEN! I WEAR BIKINI NOW!" Chi-Chi said as she put her bikini on. "This is how real Japenes women act. To add to that everything they have is small... Even things on there body." The narrator said. "Son Goku?" Chi-Chi said to GOKU '''"Stop F-ING CALLING ME THAT MY F-ING NAME IS F-ING GOKU!" Goku screamed. "Want to know what my name was in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins?" Bulma said to Vegeta "What?" Vegeta asked "Y- Tou." Bulma said "Your Toe? or You tube?" Vegeta asked Piccolo looks at his Myspace "I have no friends! Even Tom left!" Piccolo started to tear up. "Super Yoshi Powers GO!" Piccolo said as the strong warrior powered up. "You die now TOM!" Goku dealing with his muffin "Dang, I can seem to find the muffin button. I looked on the roof I even looked in my pants... Is that bad?" As Piccolo flys around he finds the Facebook company place. "I will show Mark Zuggerburg!" Piccolo said he goes in only to find Mark and Tom sitting to gather."You Trader." Piccolo said "Piccolo... Ohhh... What a big suprise." Mark and Tom fused to make the deadly evil... Mom. *DUM DUM* "MYFACEBOOK BEAM FIRE!" Mom said as she... I mean he fired a huge beam and hit Piccolo. "No.. No Super SPAM BEAM!" Piccolo cried and sent them Ipad 2 winner messeges and more "NO NO NO" Mom cried and She... DANG I meant he died. "I just can't find the mufin Button wait I KNOW I WILL CALL BULMA'S DAD!" Goku said as he picked up the phone "Mr. Briefs can you build me a muffin button? Ok yes, yes and yes I do want super awesome delicious mutation yes I do want that ok bye." Goku then came and got his muffin button "Yum!" Goku said as he pushed the button "Oh My G-" Goku said as he got smuthered with muffins as they punched them in the face. "WTF DID YOU DO TO MY MUFFINS!" Goku asked "You asked for mutation right?" Bulma's dad asked "Yes I thought it meant SUPER delicious-NESS!" Goku replied as they fought and fought Goku went down cause they used the "Muffin Kamehameha" cause they took power from Goku. As Goku took his last breath he said "There power level is 5,000,000 and I... I... Love... Pasta." Then he fell on the floor. As Goku woke up the next morning and he went back to sleep and has nightmares of the muffin button being Cell or Frieza. Piccolo was now the creator of Facebook and Myspace and ruled the internet forever... The End or NOT? ________________________________________________________________________________________ "I have to kill these muffins!" Goku said as he turned Super Saiyan "Well, well look who it is it's Goku." The Muffin king said as he held his staff. "What are you doing?" Goku asked "I'm on myspace..." The Muffin King said "Oh my friend Piccolo owns that place." Goku said really "I had a friend named Piccolo he defriend me." Muffin said. "Really? Wow..." Goku said "I am King of The internet!" Piccolo said "Sir, I a Mister Mom has come to see you." A servent said "Bring... Her or Him in." Piccolo said "Hello Piccolo!" Mom said it was Mark Zuckerburg and Tom combined "No MOM! You will never kill me but your power level has doubled." Piccolo screamed "You have killed the greatest people on the internet!" Mom said "Greatest you where going to get hack on November 5th I stoped that, I mea c'mon you were not the best and you have about 1 minute left for your fuse." Piccolo said "I need your help though I want these muffin scum off this planet NOW! Son Goku-" "Stop CALLING ME THAT" Goku screamed "Sorry, Goku is fighting them we have to get over there!! NOW" Mom said They got over "Oh look a a wild Yoshi appered, But thats 1 F***** UP DUNOSOR." Goku said "Dam*** Goku" Piccolo screamed "Oh new fighters OH MY GOSH PICCOLO!" Muffin said "Muffin sorry I de-friended you." Piccolo said "Aplogy... NOT EXEPTED! MUGHGHGG!" Muffin said "Dam***." Piccolo said "VEGETA IS HERE!" Screamed Vegeta "Kakorot, Did you know you where "Monkey Boy" in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins also Nappa was in it wasn't like the Emperor Pilaf saga! This world is F***ed up these days." Vegeta said "I know I know and I wasn't even mentioned!" Piccolo said "STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR MOVIES WE FIGHT!" "Goku has been having werid dreams latly" Chi-Chi said "Less word." Bulma said "Oh yeah *COUGH COUGH* Goku have bad dream latly" Chi-Chi said "Isn't this just offensive!" The anrrator said "What about?" Bulma asked "Muffin." Chi-Chi replied "Oh nooo. That very bad he have muffinphobia" Bulma said "I knowwwwww!" Chi Chi Replied. Master Roshi appeared and Chi-Chi hit him "Perv!" Chi-Chi said "What THE F***! I DID NOT DO ANYTHING I JUST WANTED A SODA YA LITTLE BI***!" Master Roshi said then a truck of mexicans passed by and Master Roshi said "IMMERGRATION!" "Oh my Gosh they are pure evil they even fused with Buumuffin to make Bum." Goku said "No we didn't." The muffin king said "I know, I just wanted to do what all other Fan Fictions do." Goku said "I can fight Goku lets do this." Mark said as he got in some kind of battle stance "Awesome Text Cannon!" Screamed Mark and fired text at the muffins."CHEW ATTACK!" Screamed Goku "Me and Tom have to fuse." Mark said as they fused and turned into Mom but they where easily beaten. And that is how the world ended Gohan was th last living he now lived on Namek and was a new race of Saiyan. '''The END I HOPE! Category:Story invented by TheDragonGolen Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Story collabed Vegeta17